Uno muere, otro vive
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Basado en el reto de Compbrain1720 One must die. Durante la batalla de Manhattan, Percy se encuentra con una semidiosa que solo desea pelear con él. ¿Quién es y por que esta del lado de Kronos?


La primera vez que Percy había visto a esa mujer fue cuando el dios del río Hudson hundió su barco. Había estado bastante asombrado cuando hubo un fuerte viento y todos sus ocupantes fueron llevados a la orilla mientras ella volaba en medio de ellos sin alas. Si eso no era hacer una entrada con estilo no sabia que lo era.

No había tenido tiempo de obtener más detalles, ya que Annabeth lo llamaba. Se dio la vuelta pensando que no la vería otra vez.

* * *

La segunda vez que la había visto fue tras la pelea con el Minotauro, cuando había aprendido que invulnerable no significaba necesariamente invencible.

La chica, una morena de algo más de veinte años con ojos azul-verdosos donde juraba que había visto una tormenta, había entrado en el combate rompiendo en pedazos varios de los autómatas de Dédalo con sus propias manos desnudas. La escena era casi surrealista, hasta que ella impacto su puño contra un semidiós de Ares y le abrio un agujero en el pecho por donde se podía ver lo que había detrás. Pronto su vista se centro en él y ataco.

Lo había sorprendido cuando le tiro contra un árbol con su primer puñetazo. Le dolía, aunque no estaba seguro si la Maldición de Aquiles permitía o no sentir dolor. Cuando corrió hacia él la esquivo y ella redujo el árbol donde estaba un segundo antes a astillas.

Continuo persiguiendolo sin descanso hasta que hundió el puente de Williamsburg con Kronos y su ejercito, incluyendo ella, encima.

Respirando pesadamente mientras buscaba a Michael Yew, solo sabia que, con su suerte, esta no seria la última vez que la vería.

* * *

Maldijo por lo bajo mientras la veía, aún muy mojada, junto a la Empusa y Prometeo durante su negociación. El agua hacia que sus ropas oscuras se pegasen más a su cuerpo, mostrando como era de definido y haciendo muy difícil a casi todo el mundo de la habitación, excepto quizás Prometeo, dejar de mirarla. Casi se rió viendo a una hija de Afrodita observarla y luego mirarse a si misma con una expresión clara de envidia.

Tras negarse a abandonar su esperanza la chica comenzó a dar aplausos secos mientras le sonreía_"Tanta voluntad, será un placer pelear contigo, Perseus Jackson"_

_"Harry..."_comenzó Prometeo, antes de que le diese una mala mirada.

_"A-R-I"_dijo obviamente frustrada, como si eso pasase a menudo_"Mi nombre es Ariella, ¿o prefieres que vuelva a compararte con mi hermano otra vez?"_

_"No es lo mismo"_replico claramente molesto_"No es como si yo fuera todo el tiempo con una cocacola o un botijo de vino, ¿o si lo hago?"_

Cuando mencionaron el vino todos sabían que se refería a Dionisio antes de abrir la boca ante las implicaciones de la palabra hermano. Si a eso se le añadía lo que recordaba de sus ojos...

_"¿Eres mi hermana?"_pregunto Thalia_"¿Como?"_

_"Mmmm"_dijo, mirando a Thalia antes de entrecerrar los ojos con rabia_"Por lo que veo te incluiste en el grupo de fans de Artemis"_

_"Si, ¿y?"_pregunto Percy mirando entre ambas, sin saber a que venia todo esto.

Ella no respondió. Hubo un relámpago donde había estado y tras el trueno ella ya había desaparecido. Todos parpadearon mientras Prometeo se marchaba tras darle el Phitos de Pandora.

_"Tengo que aprender a hacer eso"_dijo Thalia para romper el silencio incomodo de la habitación. En serio, ¿por que tenían que luchar con una semidiosa capaz de hacer cosas que normalmente solo podría hacer Zeus y que, aún por encima, tenia la fuerza de Hércules?

Esto va a chupar, pensaron todos interiormente.

* * *

Cuando vio en su sueño el interrogatorio de Kronos a Ethan Nakamura, no pudo evitar sentirse incomodo al ver como, sin importar el angulo, siempre le estaba mirando directamente. También escucho el apodo que le estaban dando monstruos y semidioses mientras hablaban de ella.

Ariella Artemisa Potter era su nombre. ¿El apodo que provoco la muerte de un telkine que lo dijo muy alto por puñetazo hercúleo cargado de electricidad?. Chica-Que-Vivió.

Se pregunto de donde venia ese apodo.

Poco antes de despertar ella se movió el pelo de la frente y mostró una cicatriz con la forma del símbolo de su padre piadoso. Dándose la vuelta mostró muchas más, heridas de viejas batallas. Por alguna razón lo único que podía sentir a partir de ella era la miseria resultante de una muy mala vida.

Si no estuviesen en distintos bandos estaba seguro de que cada uno simpatizaría con el otro.

* * *

_"Tienes que estar bromeando"_susurro Annabeth incrédula cuando volvieron a ver a Ariella. Percy tenia que estar de acuerdo mientras la miraba con una larga lanza de plata destrozando a todos los que la atacaban mientras ella montaba un Drakon de Lidia como si fuese un caballo, ya sea usando el monstruo o canalizando electricidad a través de su arma"_¿Como pudo domar esa cosa?"_

_"No lo se"_dijo Percy_"Lo que si se es que vamos a estar jodidos de verdad si no acabamos con ese monstruo"_

Ella giro la cabeza para mirarlo_"¿De donde robaste el cerebro para decir eso, Cerebro de Algas?"_

Él se encogió de hombros, saco Riptide y cargo junto con más semidioses. Por suerte los refuerzos llegaron y Clarisse la Rue mato al Drakon por si sola.

Eso demostró ser algo bastante tonto, ya que la lanza se convirtió en una espada y Ari masacro a todos los que se pusieron en su camino con su arma y sus poderes. Ella estaba claramente angustiada, gritando un nombre, Hodwug o algo por el estilo, y llorando como si hubiese perdido a un ser muy querido en lugar de una simple montura. Se pregunto si tenia una relación con el animal similar a la que tenia con Blackjack antes de centrarse de nuevo en la situación.

_"¡Creo que una retirada táctica estaría en orden!"_dijo agarrando el brazo de Clarisse mientras corrían. Ella no se quejo, ya que miraba al infinito desde que comenzó la masacre de su Cabaña por una sola persona.

* * *

La última vez que se vieron fue en los jardines del Olimpo. Había estatuas y columnas rotas por todo el lugar y, por desgracia, ella era la única que se interponía en su camino.

La desgracia para Percy y compañía, obviamente.

_"¿Por que?"_le pregunto mientras ambos sacaban las espadas. Thalia y Annabeth también las iban a sacar, pero ella había lanzado con un huracán una estatua sobre Thalia, dejándola aturdida, mientras que Annabeth estaba en el centro de un pequeño tornado mágico después de que ella la amenazase con arrancar todo el aire de sus pulmones y usar la electricidad dentro de su cerebro para torcer su personalidad y su mente de forma que dejase de tener su sabiduría característica. Con lo que habían visto hasta ahora, sabían que no era un farol.

_"Solo espadas, manos y piernas, nada de poderes"_respondió mientras atacaba. Él la esquivo, por lo que su puño pulverizo una estatua que estaba detrás suya. Una estatua de Hera de 30 metros, de mármol. Incluso si trataba de matarlo, su nivel de fuerza debía superar un reto de las Olimpiadas por mucho.

Eso no era un juego de palabras o una ironía.

Sus espadas se cruzaron varias veces, que le hicieron notar como si hubiese dado con una barra de metal contra un arbol ,mientras intentaba esquivar puños y patadas que habrían roto cada hueso y órgano de una persona normal a la vez. Pronto se dio cuenta de que la mujer no paraba de intentar darle en la espalda, por lo que redoblo sus esfuerzos. No sabia como lo había adivinado, pero si lo tocaba allí estaba muerto.

Por chiripa él logro esquivarla de nuevo y le clavo Riptide a través del estomago, antes de sacarla y mirar como su camiseta comenzaba a mojarse con la sangre. No pudo mirar mucho más, ya que la niña le tumbo al suelo con un ligero golpe en la mandíbula y se puso encima suya, con las manos en su cabeza.

_"Aquí tienes tu respuesta, te la has ganado"_dijo con una sonrisa bastante alegre y entonces Percy grito.

Las imágenes, sonidos, sabores, olores se volvieron locos mientras su mente se esforzaba en mostrar algo coherente. Poco a poco, como en un goteo, comenzó a ver lo que parecía ser una película.

Vio a una mujer cortar la frente de un bebe en la forma de un rayo y mentiría si dijese que se sorprendió al reconocer a Hera. Una mujer pelirroja, que supuso que era la amante de Zeus, se encontraba en el suelo mojada en su propia sangre. La verdad es que era una putada como comienzo, pensó con simpatía.

Eso era solo el comienzo, para su horror. La vio pasar de familia de acogida abusiva a familia de acogida abusiva y vio como ella dejaba su inocencia demasiado pronto. La vio cruzarse con Artemis y sus cazadoras en un parque. Ellas estaban dispuestas a aceptarla, lo que la hizo sonreír...antes de que su padre actual la separase de ellas y se la llevase a casa. Él la golpeo y luego la...la...Percy no quería pensarlo, pero la violo. La vio horas más tarde llorar en el mismo parque cuando Artemis le dijo que no tenia ninguna posibilidad de unirse a la Cacería, sin importar cuanto rogase. Con siete años vio como la luz en sus ojos desapareció. La mayoría de la gente se habrían vuelto muy sumisos tras eso, pero ella solo frunció el ceño, volvió a su casa y uso sus propios poderes con su padre adoptivo como muñeco de prueba mientras ella reía y reía con sadismo.

Ella vivió en la calle hasta sus once años, cuando los servicios infantiles la habían encontrado. Ella había encontrado, luchado y vencido toda clase de monstruos durante esos años, por lo que cuando el cíclope apareció la dislexia y Trastorno de Déficit de Atención y Hiperactividad común en semidioses se junto con el Trastorno de Estress Post-Traumático, resultando en 10 personas heridas y una evaluación psiquiátrica. Por suerte, el cíclope resulto ser como Tyson y le había dado una breve explicación acerca del mundo mítico. También había sido quién le había dado un huevo de Drakon, a quién llamo Hedwig cuando salio, y su lanza. Por primera vez en años ella había sido feliz.

Lo malo había sido el reformatorio donde el cíclope, Hagrid, trabajaba. Salvo una mortal de un Lestrigon, pero la Niebla la hizo ver como una asesina. Antes de final de año había electrocutado hasta las cenizas a un neo-nazi y se había enfrentado y domado a un vástago de Cerberus junto con afrontar y lograr una cierta amistad con un grupo de centauros que eran muy diferentes a Quiron y sus familiares.

Ese verano un espíritu del hogar la incrimino por robo y tuvo que soportar todo un año de rumores y malas lenguas al respecto. También salvo a una mortal controlada por un monstruo que parecía a medio reformarse y lo envió al Tártaro junto a la mayor serpiente que había visto en su vida. Por desgracia, la Niebla hizo que ella tuviese que llevar la culpa por el secuestro por mucho que la chica, Ginny, afirmase que en realidad la había salvado.

A sus trece años tuvo que soportar el acoso de un perro infernal y estar en la misma aula que un hijo de Lycaon, que por suerte resultaron ser de los buenos. Los que no lo eran tanto eran una grupo de Keres que de alguna forma se las había ingeniado para llegar al mundo mortal. No le gusto cuando los enfrento y no le gusto cuando ella los afronto.

En su cuarto año el cambio fue más evidente. Volvieron los rumores, pero el hecho es que enfrento a un dragón montando en Hedwig, salvo a cuatro personas de un grupo de espíritus de rió malintencionados y afronto al mismo monstruo de su segundo año, solo que ya regenerado, y a un grupo de mortales que lo adoraban de alguna manera. Evidentemente fue acusada de asesinato de la persona que paso a estar en medio de la pelea.

Con quince años ella estaba cada vez peor. Aparte del hecho de que nadie la creía cuando hablaba de ese culto, que aún por encima estaba formado por personas con mucha influencia económica y política, tuvo que lidiar con sus primeras visiones de semidiós y con el maestro de química más sádico que había visto jamas. El hecho de que dos Keres la habían atacado durante el verano y tenia esa psicópata vestida de rosa como era su inspector de libertad condicional no ayudaban. La había obligado a escribir lineas con su sangre, por papa. Al final siguió sus visiones junto a los monstruos excepto Hedwig y mato a uno de los fanáticos después de que enviase al perro infernal al Tártaro. También lucho ante la policía, el primer ministro y cientos de testigos con el monstruo del año anterior antes de que escapase. Por una vez la Niebla había sido justa y los periódicos escribieron acerca de como había descubierto a un líder terrorista que había "falsificado" su muerte.

A sus dieciséis años tuvo que escapar de los periodistas en todo momento. Sobre todo a final de año cuando solo ella y Hedwig sobrevivieron a la destrucción del centro escolar por parte del "líder terrorista", quién le confeso que había sido quién había asesinado a sus padres mortales mientras se regodeaba de haber enviado a sus únicos amigos al Tártaro para su tortura rodeado de sus hombres. Ella, para su desgracia, tuvo un brote psicótico en ese mismo momento y tuvo que escapar para no tener que hablar de como pudo romper en pedazos a veinte personas con sus manos.

Paso todo el año siguiente persiguiendo al bastardo, enfrentándose a Keres y esqueletos resucitados, así como otro hijo de Lycaon particularmente vicioso junto a su manada de asesinos, para llegar a donde estaba y matar al bastardo tanto que lo hizo Desvanecerse, eliminándolo para siempre. Entonces Hera había aparecido y se había regodeado de como había hecho su vida una mierda porque era la hija fuera del matrimonio de su marido. Francamente no podía culparla por empalarla y cortar su cabeza durante semanas mientras la encerraba en un circulo ritual antes de que su padre la sacase. Supuso que esa era la gota que colmo el vaso.

Los siguientes años los pasaron viajando por el mundo, buscando de nuevo el método para borrar por completo a un Inmortal como habían hecho antes. Vio como Luke la encontró y presento ante Kronos y el trato que habían hecho. Ella y su Drakon no le juraron lealtad por el río Estingia. Eran mercenarios y lo único que pedían era comida, alojamiento y a Hera al final para hacer lo que quisiesen con ella.

Los últimos recuerdos tenían algo más de contexto para él. Ella recogió a Luke fuera del campamento cuando se escapo, ayudo a sacar el ataúd de Kronos de donde se encontraba antes, estaba en el helicóptero la noche que Annabeth fue secuestrada y fue quién soltó al león de Nemea en el museo, hizo el ritual que manifestó a Kampe en la Tierra y finalmente fue quién casi hizo que Kronos ganase por si misma sin ayuda. Sintió su propia espada clavándose en ella y como uso los impulsos eléctricos para transmitir sus recuerdos a él.

Cuando volvió a la realidad, ella acababa de usar su poder del viento para sacar la estatua de encima de Thalia y también había disuelto el aire alrededor de Annabeth mientras murmuraba algo acerca de una "puñetera compulsión para salvar a la gente". Lo miro y vio la luz en sus ojos moribundos mientras se sacaba de encima bruscamente. Percy trato de levantarse, pero ella agarro su brazo.

_"Mi arma"_dijo_"Tiene una sola dosis capaz de matar a un dios o titan. Me da lo mismo para quién lo empleas pero debes usarla para que nadie más la encuentre jamas"_

_"¿Y tú?"_pregunto Percy, sabiendo que ella seria torturada en los Campos de Castigo y que se podían hacer preguntas muy especificas.

_"Bebi un sorbo de agua del Leteo mientras me concentraba en el proceso, como recuerdas"_sonrió_"Tengo que pedirte una última cosa antes de que hagas lo que quieras con ella"_

_"Si no matas a Hera, humillala. Recuerdale cuando su idea tonta la llevo a ser torturada. Recuerdale su decisión sobre Lamia. Recuerda sobre todos los que murieron aquí y porque los padres que realmente se preocupaban por ellos se rebelaron"_

Su mancha de sangre era más grande y su respiración más errática cuando dio su última posición"_Me da igual quién gane o pierda, pero si ganas asegúrate de que toda esta situación se acabe de forma permanente"_

Miro hacia la sala del trono y luego la volvió a mirar. Ella ya estaba muerta. Unas mujeres mayores, las Parcas, aparecieron y se llevaron su cuerpo como quién llevaría un bebe antes de desaparecer en el aire. Ellos miraron al escena asombrados antes de que Percy cogiese el arma, que se convirtió en una guadaña en sus manos, y se levanto del todo.

Se pregunto a quién más quería hacer desaparecer para siempre. Había demasiados. Ares, Afrodita, Zeus, Apolo, Atlas,...pero supo quién tenia que desaparecer ahora mismo para que no hubiese otra Titanomaquia.

Mirando a sus compañeras, se dirigió a la sala del trono para acabar de una vez con esto.

* * *

_"No acepto la Inmortalidad, pero tengo que pediros ciertas cosas por el río Estingia"_

_"Te atreves..."_gruño Ares antes de que Hestia le diese una mala mirada mientras acariciaba la Caja de Pandora como si fuese un gato.

_"Juro por el río Estingia que escuchare tus propuestas y evaluaremos su validad antes de jurar o no que las cumpliremos"_dijeron los doce olímpicos antes de que Atenea lo mirase con curiosidad_"¿De donde sacaste la idea para las propuestas?"_

_"Bueno ,juro por el río Estingia que todo lo que contare ahora es verdad. Esta historia comienza en Hallowen de 1981, en Inglaterra, con una semidiosa..."_les contó todo acerca de sus recuerdos, toda su vida desde su punto de vista sin dejar ningún detalle fuera. Los Olímpicos interrumpieron un par de veces para unas cuantas preguntas aclaratorias, pero mayormente dejaron que contase todo de forma seguida. Cuando acabo miro a los rostros de los dioses, esperando sus reacciones.

De las catorce personas que había en la habitación ocho estaban mirando furiosos a Hera. Zeus tenia la decencia de parecer avergonzado mientras que Poseidon intentaba hacerle sentir mejor. Artemis se había reducido a una niña pequeña y estaba llorando acerca de como había dejado a su hermana pequeña cuando más la necesitaba. Hermes negaba con la cabeza al ver el parecido ligero con Luke mientras que Hera estaba gritándole acerca de como se atrevía a revelar lo que hacia en su tiempo libre. Por último, Ares estaba mirando una grabación de la batalla, rebobinando para ver a la chica masacrar a sus hijos como si fuesen nada, con lo que parecía ser una mueca de vergüenza cruzada con una de orgullo ajeno y otra de conmoción. Finalmente Zeus miro a Atenea_"Dime que hay una ley antigua que permite el divorcio"_

_"Espera, ¿que...?"_pregunto Hera sorprendida al ver una seriedad poco habitual en el rostro de su marido. Los otros dioses también lo notaron y se preguntaron que seria lo siguiente.

_"¡Mire sus recuerdos y vi que eran ciertos!"_exclamo mientras sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse_"¡Estoy harto de que uses nuestros hijos como si fuesen tus juguetes personales!¡Estoy harto de que no hables conmigo de estas cosas en lugar de hacerlos sufrir simplemente porque no entran en tu visión del mundo perfecto!¡Pero, sobre todo, no puedo perdonar el hecho de que modificases la Niebla para que no pudiera reconocer uno de mis hijos solo porque querías un saco de boxeo!_"tras esto todos vieron asombrados como el Rey de los Dioses se derrumbaba y sollozaba desconsoladamente, quizás por primera vez en todos los milenios desde su nacimiento.

_"Estoy de acuerdo"_dijo Hades_"Persefone puede no apreciar mucho que traiga mis amantes al Inframundo pero no trata tan mal a mis hijos al igual que yo no trato tan mal a los suyos"_

_"A mi mujer no le importa realmente"_miro a Percy,que estaba sorprendido_"Anfitrite puede parecer un poco fría contigo pero es porque cada otro hijo que intentamos tener no llego a nacer. Ella solo esta frustrada y celosa de todas las otras mujeres"_

Eso era algo que Percy no esperaba aprender.

_"Habla"_dijo Zeus limpiando sus lagrimas con un pañuelo del tamaño de una vela de barco_"Por traernos la historia de mi hija perdida, te voy a permitir pedir tres cosas que jurare por Estingia"_

_"Bien, la primera tiene que ver con los semidioses y los dioses menores, junto con varios titanes"_

Se miraron entre si mientras Hera rosmaba sin que nadie le hiciese caso. Poseidon se dirigió a él y pidió_"Explícate"_

_"Porque no reconocisteis a varios de vuestros hijos, como Ariella, o no tuvisteis una relación más cercana con aquellos que si reconocisteis, como Luke, ellos tuvieron un resentimiento en general contra vosotros que Kronos y otros posibles enemigos que tienen que aparecer todavía pueden aprovechar para hacer que se unan a sus ejércitos. Los semidioses creen en general que no les importáis o que son solo peones en vuestros juegos con los Destinos. En lo referente a los titanes y dioses menores, vosotros no considerasteis los centenares de otros dioses como si estuviesen en vuestro mismo nivel y ellos son los únicos que realmente hacen visitas a sus hijos antes de reclamarlos, mostrando verdadera preocupación. En lo referente a los titanes, algunos realmente lamentan haber estado en ese lado durante la primera guerra y otros son francamente inofensivos. Por tanto, quiero cumplir ahora parte de lo que ella pidió"_

_"Quiero que cada uno de vuestros hijos, hijas y legados existentes sean reconocido, con vosotros comportándoos como padres, y que cada dios menor, incluyendo los titanes y otros seres que no merezcan encarcelamiento ahora, tenga el mismo derecho a estar en este consejo y a tener una cabaña para sus hijos en el campamento griego"_

Esa especificación los pillo un poco por sorpresa, pero supusieron que en algún momento Ari se había cruzado con los semidioses romanos y ese pedazo de información paso a Percy. Tras una pequeña discusión, ellos juraron cumplir su parte de ese acuerdo, excepto obviamente Hera. Artemis ya consideraba a las Cazadoras sus hijas adoptivas de todas formas.

_"Vale, una vez que firmemos los papeles, vamos a poner en sorteo la cabaña de Hera"_dijo Hermes, poniendo sal en la herida_"De todas formas lleva acumulando polvo durante milenios y no es como si comenzase a tener semidioses a estas alturas"_

_"¿Tu quoque, fili mi?"_dijo, sabiendo que no podía contra todos los otros a la vez.

_"Ahora que todos estamos de acuerdo, te quedan dos peticiones. Aprovéchalas bien"_dijo Hades en un tono casi paternal.

Tras pensar un rato, dijo_"Quiero que arregléis el otro error garrafal de Hera"_

_"Explícate"_dijo Zeus, deseoso cada vez más de separarse de su hermana y esposa. Igual abría la boca y sacaba a la madre de Atenea, con quién aún había continuado una relación mientras estaba casado, aunque no hubiese nada físico.

_"¿Te acuerdas de Lamia, hija de Hecate?"_

_"¿Ese monstruo?"_pregunto Annabeth sorprendida_"¿Que tiene que ver con nada?"_

_"Fue la única mujer que rechazo mis avances"_dijo, con una sonrisa nostálgica antes de mirar sospechosamente a su próxima ex-muje_r"¿Me estas diciendo que tuvo algo que ver con su conversión en un monstruo?"_

_"No solo eso"_dijo_"Ella odia tanto los niños fuera del matrimonio que no solo la convenció que habías sido tú quién la había trasformado bajo la norma de que "Si no es mía, no es de nadie" sino que le hizo hacer un acto que tu hija intento enmendar"_

_"¡Ni se te ocurra decirlo!"_grito histericamente, ante lo cuál Hestia rodó los ojos y hizo aparecer un bozal de hierro en su boca. Los dioses parecían aliviados después de eso, aunque ella parecía indignada.

_"Creo un hechizo capaz de bloquear por completo su mente para que no se la leyesen y luego otro que hizo a todos los monstruos existentes y por existir con hambre por los niños de fuera de vuestros matrimonios, las cosas que ella veía como abominaciones. El primer efecto de la misma fue cuando ella devoro sus propios hijos abrumada por el hambre. Cuando se dio cuenta de que había hecho, Hera le dijo la verdad. La razón por la que apenas la veis es porque se ha aislado de todo el mundo, sola con sus remordimientos. Si preguntáis como lo se, es porque Ariella la encontró dos años antes de que te robarán tu rayo y intento crear un contra-hechizo permanente ahora que, como Tyson y Miss Oleary muestran, la maldición se esta haciendo más débil. Fue ella también quién manipulo su arma, dándole un solo tiro para Desvanecer un Inmortal. Por suerte, nadie jamas sabrá el secreto de como hacerlo"_

_"Ella esta en los Campos de Castigo"_declaro Artemi_s_ preocupada_"Tarde o temprano hablara acerca de lo que paso para no pasar tanto dolor"_

_"Las dos eran las únicas que sabían que existía algo así antes de que recibiese la transfusión de memorias y ambas tomaron un trago de agua del río Leteo solo para asegurarse de que nunca se volviese a crear. Pensaban usarlo en Hera, pero el abuelo se lo merecía más"_

_"Muy bien, ¿votos a favor de esa linea de investigación?"_casi toda la sala incluido él mismo levantaron la mano_"¿Votos en contra?"_sola Hera la levanto. Entonces juraron por el rió Estingia y le animaron a hacer una última petición cuando todo retumbo, como si hubiese un terremoto y un viento ártico paso por la sala haciendo que incluso los dioses temblasen. Hades cerro lo ojos por un momento y su expresión mostró confusión.

_"¡Thanatos!"_grito al cabo de un minuto. Las sombras de la habitación se fundieron y apareció un hombre africano alado cubierto con una túnica. Todos los semidioses se preguntaron como es que la muerte podía ser tan hermos_a"¿Que paso?¿Por que no puedo sentir el Tártaro?"_

_"Porque ha sido elegido un nuevo gobernante del mismo"_dijo, mirando a su alrededor hasta ver a Zeus y Hera_"Señor Zeus, su hija le envía saludos desde el Tártaro"_

_"¿Esta encerrada allí?"_pregunto Hera incapaz de contener su alegría una vez que logro extraerse el bloqueo, que volvió a cerrarse de inmediato. A Percy le pareció enfermo que dijese eso.

_"¿Por que esta en la cárcel para nuestros enemigos?"_pregunto Zeus con evidente preocupación, como cuando Poseidon tenia que darle malas noticias a Percy.

_"Ella me pidió una última visita a sus amigos antes de ir a los Campos de Castigo. Como todos sus amigos eran monstruos le di un tour aprovechando la reunión anual en casa de mi madre. Sin embargo las cosas no fueron como lo previsto"_

_"¿Que quieres decir?"_pregunto Hades antes de recordar sus primeras palabras_"¿Ella es ahora la jefa del Tártaro?"_

_"No digas bobadas"_replico Ares antes de ver que Thanatos estaba serio al respecto_"¿Como es posible que mi hermana hasta ahora desconocida sea jefa de una sección del Inframundo?"_

_"Eso, ¿como es posible?"_preguntaron varios otros dioses y semidioses con diferentes palabras, curiosos.

_"Resulta que Tartarus no se había Desvanecido como pensábamos. Un pedazo muy importante de él aún existía, pero estaba dudando si Desvanecerse o continuar existiendo. Cuando entramos se fijo en el único semidiós que los monstruos no atacaron de primeras en el mundo físico y al que incluso su hijo Tifon respetaba"_dijo, sorprendiendo a todos en silencio_"Manifestó un avatar de su propia esencia y se apareció ante nosotros. Tras darnos sus razones para su visita, hizo una adopción de sangre con ella antes de Desvanecerse para siempre"_

Los dioses estaban silenciosos al respecto mientras que los campistas estaban murmurando entre si. Con cada vez más confusión y curiosidad, llamo la atención de su padre y le pregunto que era una adopción de sangre. Todos miraron a Poseidon mientras buscaba como explicarlo.

_"Bueno...Digamos que eres un dios o diosa que no puede tener hijos por ti mismo. Si un semidiós o semidiosa de otro dios o diosa esta dispuesto, ellos cortan sus muñecas con un viejo cuchillo griego y el dios o diosa deja caer su propio Icor en la herida, dando al semidiós la capacidad de usar un forma menor de su Dominio y poderes, básicamente haciéndolo su hijo o hija. En el caso de que, por ejemplo, Pan, hubiera hecho eso antes de Desvanecerse o hubiese tenido algún bebe con una mujer humana, esa persona se convertiría en el nuevo dios o diosa de lo salvaje y la naturaleza ya sea de inmediato si tenia suficiente edad o cuando llegase a los diecieciseis años"_

_"Y ahora mi hija es una Protogenoi, la Señora del Abismo y la Maestra de los Monstruos"_señalo Zeus pensativo_"Es tan poderosa que es su propio Dominio en lugar de solo controlarlo, cada monstruo del planeta sigue sus ordenes y es lo bastante fuerte como para mantener a todos los enemigos que no vamos a re-insertar dentro por si sola. Podría acabar con el Olimpo entero solo con aparecer aquí o si le diese la gana y seria poco lo que pudiésemos hacer al respecto"_

_"Se que suena un poco raro viniendo de mi, pero creo que declararle la guerra seria una mala idea"_dijo Ares mientras procuraba acomodarse en su trono.

_"Si, un tratado seria un mejor plan"_dijo_"Tenemos que concertar una visita una vez que acabemos aquí, ya que probablemente aún quiere tener a Hera como juguete de perro"_

Tras esas palabras, Percy y todos los demás volvieron al campamento con una mala sensación en el estomago.

Un año más tarde, Percy y Annabeth la encontraron en el Tártaro mientras Hyperion y un gigante intentaban capturarlos. Como la máxima autoridad en el Tártaro pudo doblegarlos fácilmente. Había decidido ser neutral, por lo que dejaba que los Gigantes y sus aliados saliesen a diferentes horas que los monstruos que buscaban aliarse con los semidioses. Les había permitido usar las Puertas de la Muerte para volver junto a un grupo de monstruos leales a ella. Antes de marcharse, les dijo una última cosa.

_"Aún no estamos en el mismo bando, así que no te confíes. Yo no lo hago por el Olimpo, lo hago por los humanos y los monstruos. No me vale la pena que se extingan y solo quede mi hermana allí arriba hasta que decida Desvanecerse también"_

Tras eso los había dejado marchar.

Después de la derrota de Gaia y la sustitución temporal de los dioses por no haber cumplido sus juramentos, cada uno se dio cuenta de que los monstruos ya no atacaban tanto a los humanos. Incluso semidioses y monstruos colaboraban en lugar de luchar. Los dioses estaban contentos con este arreglo.

No estuvieron tan contentos cuando los monstruos comenzaron a imitarles y tener hijos con humanos, aunque era más por el hecho de tener que construir un nuevo Campamento para ellos que por las uniones. Incluso Atenea había propuesto librar de sus maldiciones a las Gorgonas y Aracne, pero ellas llevaban tanto tiempo como monstruos que lo único que pidieron fue ser capaz de tomar forma humana y poder controlar su petrificación.

Atenea siguió llevando un sopapo por parte de ambas. Aracne, en particular, porque era su hija. Annabeth se había desmayado cuando escucho eso.

Percy volvió a mirar atrás y se pregunto que habría pasado si no hubiese existido esa chica.

Probablemente todo fuese igual que entonces por muchos más milenios.


End file.
